Guilt and Forgiveness: Henry’s Chronicles
by Daniella Ivette
Summary: What was Henry thinking when he took David to his house?
1. Loss and Consolation

**_Author's Note:_**_ This fic is like my previous attempt with Martin, but now it's from Henry's POV. What was he thinking when he took David to his house? And why did he tell Monica to dump him? I hope you'll like my answer… this story is dedicated to Matrix Refugee, because he wants more stories with Henry Swinton. I hope you'll like my story!_

"Guilt and Forgiveness: Henry's Chronicles" 

By **Danielle Swinton**

****

**_*What were his intentions when he took David to his house?*_**

***Chapter 1: Loss and Consolation***

How could I know what would happen? I had just seen my son, my only son, being frozen due to his terrible illness, and all I wanted was to console my wife, at least to help her to keep up hoping that Martin would come back… to us. And Dr. Hobby gave me this responsibility, a HUGE responsibility…

Monica and I would have a child… a Mecha-child! I thought about Monica, how alone she was feeling without Martin, and I accepted. I thought that this robotic child would be a temporal company for her, at least until Martin came back.

I've just met this boy… David is his name, and I thought it was a fool. He (or it?) looked so real… so human, that anybody would think that he was a real kid. And I took it (or him?) to my house.

When we arrived, I was worried. How would Monica feel when she sees David? I entered into the house, and when I saw her, I told her "I love you. Don't kill me" because I was afraid of her reaction. But I understood that. We missed Martin so much, and now I bring her a child who's not a real one?

She looked at Martin and then at me. And I knew that she was shocked, I could see it in her eyes. She stood there, looking at David, marveled at his smile, that smile seemed so real… 

We had an argument, and she said there was no substitute for Martin. She was right. Martin was, and will always be unique for us. But finding a company for her, someone who would be there for her until Martin came back… was a crime? 

After a little talking, she told me she would keep David, at least for today. But something told me that David would stay with us more than one night…

When the night came, we showed David his new room, where Martin used to sleep. And I had to put him his pajama because when he told Monica to do so, she went out of the room. When he took off his sweater, I could see that my company had done a great job building this boy, he looked like any 11-year-old boy.

Monica and I went to sleep. I didn't know if she was going to return David to Cybertronics the next day…

************************************************

**_Author's Note: _**_This is the end of Chapter 1. I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter. And don't forget to leave a review! _


	2. Newcomer and Doubts

**_Author's Note: _**_Here you have Chapter 2. Enjoy!_

***Chapter 2: Newcomer and Doubt***

Monica imprinted David. She told me that when I arrived home to pick her up for a party (we were invited to a party organized by one of the Cybertronics executives, a friend of mine). I was happy for her, because, at least, she would have a company, someone to love and care about… but I felt guilty, because… what would happen to David if Martin came back?

She was putting on some perfume (and I love when she wears that stuff) when she talked to me about David, she was happy because he did everything he could to please us, and I was pleased to see her happy. I told her David was a toy, because that's what I thought. Okay, okay, let's not be tough on the poor kid. But I thought he was only a robot, a toy, a company for her. But I knew how attached she was to David when she said he was a gift from me…

Some days later, I was at work when one of my coworkers called me and gave me the most wonderful news… Martin had come back to us! I called Monica and I took Martin home. Monica and I were so happy that we almost forgot about David. But we had to think if we were going to keep David with us, now that our real son had come back.

One night, Monica and I were sleeping when she woke up screaming. David was close to her, with a pair of scissors in his hand. I didn't know what he was planning to do with the scissors, but I shook him, maybe too hard, but I shook him. Now I was scared of what he might do. What if David had intended to kill her? 

On Martin's birthday, I was with Monica organizing the party, and I talked to her about that night. She told me that David didn't want to kill her, that everything was an accident and that it could be just sibling rivalry between him and Martin. Maybe she was right. But I'm still wondering… if David was able to love… could he also be able to hate??

*******************************************************

**_Author's Note: _**_I know my chappies now are short… but I hope you'll like 'em. Check out Chapter 3, it's the last one! And the shortest :P _


	3. I feel guilty, but this had to be done

**_Author's Note: _**_Here you have Chapter 3…let's start reading!_

***Chapter 3: I feel guilty, but this had to be done***

I talked to Monica about David, and I insisted in taking him back to Cybertronics because he had become a little dangerous to us, and Martin had come back. She didn't want to take him back, but later, she agreed.

She told David that they were going to a picnic, just the two of them. He (or it?… it doesn't matter anyways) quickly agreed. What a merciful lie. This was our plan: she would go with him to Cybertronics and leave him there. Then she would come back here, and we wouldn't see David again…

They finally went out. 3 hours later, Monica came back, David wasn't with her. She had tears in her eyes. I felt bad for her, I felt really guilty, but this had to be done. I hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Monica" I said "I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright. I forgive you" she said, still crying.

And I knew she understood. I hoped she would forgive me. After all, she knew this would happen someday… now we had to continue our lives… with Martin, our son… our real son…

**The End.**

**_"If he's able to love, why can't he be able to hate?"_** -- Henry Swinton. _Artificial Intelligence._

********************************************

**_Author's Note: _**_Okay… it's wrapped! I'm done! I hope you liked my fic, especially Matrix Refugee! _

_If you have any comments or if you think I can add something else, leave a review on Fanfiction.net, and don't worry, I'll read it! Bye, guys!_


End file.
